Deceitful
by Lady-Uchiha16
Summary: naruto and gaara have just gotten out of jail and will do whatever it takes to get what they want
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: no own no sue**

**summary: naruto and gaara have just gotten out of jail but play innocent to get what they want**

**pairings: naruino sasusaku onesided-gaarasaku gaaraneji slight-naruhina kibahina**

**warnings: language yaoi lotta lime**

**ages: naruto-22 gaara-22 ino-22 sakura-22 sasuke-22 neji-23 kankuro-24 temari-25 hinata-22 tenten-23**

**Deceitful**

**Chapter 1: Freedom!**

A blond, bright blue-eyed, man stepped out the 12-foot metal fence surrounding the prison. He smiled at the blood red-haired, aquamarine-eyed, man standing in front of him.

"Sweet freedom", exclaimed the blond as he threw up his arms dropping his belongings on the ground. "Don't jinx it", mumbled the red-head as he walked toward a bus stop. The blond gathered his things then followed his best friend.

"Oh c'mon Gaara. Don't tell me you're not happy to be outta that dump", the blond said taking a seat on the bench provided at the bus stop. The red-head, Gaara, stood. "Don't you have any emotion?"

"I have them but I don't have to show them. That's showing weakness", he replied. The blond scoffed then stared down the road.

"Why do we have to ride the bus anyway? Can't you get someone to pick us up", he asked leaning back, lacing his fingers behind his head, and closing his eyes. "Temari refused to send anyone and refused to come herself or let Kankuro, demanding we use public transportation", answered Gaara. The blond 'ah'ed then drifted off to sleep.

Gaara liked to watch his blond friend sleep. It was a peaceful state he hadn't been able to experience in nearly years. The lack of sleep was concealed by heavy black eyeshadow completely around the eyes. He decided that he would sit next to his friend as they waited for the bus. The blond has stirred slightly to scoot himself far away from his friend, or at least enough to lay in the red-head's lap before sleeping again. Gaara's pale fingers stroked sun-kissed blond hair as he hummed to himself, something no one knew about except for himself and the blond. Gaara's eyes began to close themselves until he heard the loud roar of an engine. He looked down the road and saw a grey, black, and white bus coming their way.

"Naruto", Gaara said shaking the blond, Naruto, lightly. "Our bus". Naruto sat up rubbing his eyes then yawned. The two men picked up their things then stood as the bus pulled to a stop. The bus driver opened the doors and looked the two over. The blond's hair was slightly dirty because of the dust on the ground and wore a burnt orange short-sleeved shirt with a black swirl in the middle ending in a flame with baggy blue jeans. The red-head wore a black shirt, he couldn't tell if it was short-sleeved or long- because of the long black trenchcoat, with black baggy jeans. The red-head also had eyebrows so thin they were seemingly invisible and there was a red tattoo of the kanji for 'love' on his forehead.

"You getting on", the bus driver asked. Naruto looked through his pockets for the change they got from a warden for a bus ride back into town. He found it then put it in the slot for change and he and Gaara took seats in the far back. The doors closed and the bus pulled off.

The two rode in silence for a few minutes then Naruto spoke. "What did Temari want in return for bailing us out", he asked quietly as to not spook the newly aquired passengers. "She's also giving us jobs at my father's company", responded Gaara. "Right...but what does she want?" "She said we'll know when the time comes". The blond looked a bit scared but at the same time angry. "She probably wants us to be her servants at work. Or her personal slaves at home", he growled. "Actually, we'll be in the warehouse. Packing and shipping department". _'I can't believe my own sister would make me stoop so low as to...oh wait...I've made her and Kankuro do worse. I do believe she would make me stoop that low'_, the red-head thought. _'It'd be just like Temari to make us servants as payment. I don't see why. It's not like she needs practice on being bossy'_, thought the blond. The rest of their ride was a silent one.

Gaara and Naruto got off of the bus in the metropolis of the city. They walked around for a while until they reached a rather pricy looking apartment complex. As they made their way through the door, one of the receptionists stopped them before they could reach the elevator. "May I help you", she asked. She was blonde and blue-eyed also but her hair was a very light blonde, like a newborn baby's would be.

"We're going to see Sabaku Temari in the penthouse suite", Naruto said walking up to the girl. "Oh?"

"Yes. She's expecting us". "Well why don't I have you escorted up, so you won't get lost". Naruto gave her a looked that said he was offended.

"No need to worry about us. We used to live here", Naruto said as he walked to the elevator where Gaara had been waiting for their conversation to be over. The blonde smiled at Naruto's back. For a guy who looked homeless he was very attractive. She'd have to talk to him when he came back down. "Ino-pig! Come help me already", yelled a girl in a room across from the elevators. The blonde, Ino, yelled back, "Coming Forehead!", as she walked in the direction of her best friend.

On the elevator Gaara pressed the button for the twenty-ninth floor and waited. "That girl at the desk was hot. I think I might need help with a few more things", Naruto said letting out a low chuckle. "Being in prison for three years did nothing to your sexuality", said Gaara.

"No. It just made me realize guys and girls are both the same when you need a good fuck. Why choose? They've both got a hole somewhere. I'm surprised you didn't turn straight. She had a huge rack".

"I prefer a huge dick".

"You're such an uke". Naruto chuckled again at Gaara's 'hn' but this was more of a warm one. The elevator stopped on the twenty-eighth floor. The doors opened to reveal a brown-haired, light violet-eyed man. He got on and pressed the button to the lobby. Gaara glanced at the man then stared at the doors. They opened on their floor and Naruto and Gaara stepped out. The man stared at Gaara's back with a smile that was too small to notice.

Gaara and Naruto knocked on the only door on the floor. A few moments later someone came to the door. A man with facepaint on and a black hoodie with points that resembled cat ears atop his head. "Took you long enough. Temari already left. I'll take you. Bring your stuff", he said taking a set of keys off of a key rack next to the door then stepping out of the door and locking it. "Well it's not like we can control how fast the bus goes, Kankuro", Naruto mumbled loud enough for the older man to hear.

The three stepped into the elevator and the older man, Kankuro, pressed the button for the lobby. On the twenty-eighth floor a woman who resembled the man they had seen get on the elevator earlier got on. She had the same light violet eyes but her hair was black with a purple tint. She noticed the lobby button was already lit up so she just leaned against the side. Naruto smiled at her and her pale cheeks took on a light pink dust. Naruto went to stand next to her with a fake innocent smile, his blue eyes shining with it.

"Hello", he said softly.

"Hi", she mumbled back.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you". He held out his hand and she shook it lightly then he kissed the back of her hand.

"What's your name", he asked.

"H-Hyuga Hi-Hinata", she stuttered. Naruto laughed in his head at how shy she was but continued speaking.

"Well Hyuga-san. Maybe we could meet somewhere later. To get to know each other better".

"Uh, umm...well I-I ha-have t-to meet my cou-cousin la-ter..."

"Bring them with you. I'll bring my friend. Say, Starbucks(a/n there is a starbucks everywhere just like mcdonalds) at three".

Hinata couldn't say anything so she nodded. Curse this habit. She never stammered around family. She was usually talkative but this guy was...was...he took her breath away.

Soon they reached the lobby and they all exited. Kankuro lead Gaara and Naruto out of the building and across the street to a parking structure. They rode the elevator up to the fourth floor then walked through a maze of cars until they reached a black Pontiac G6(a/n i love this car). Kankuro unlocked it and they got in. He drove out and made a series of turns before they reached a large business building. Kankuro parked the car in the underground parking lot and they took the elevator up to the top floor(eighth). They went to the last door down the hall and walked in.

A blonde woman sat at the only desk in the rather massive office talking to a woman and man about some kind of orders. She noticed them and told the people to quiet down.

"Well look what we have here", said the blonde as she stood. The two she were talking to before faced the newcomers. "A couple of rugrats coming to annoy me to hell. Sit and wait for me to finish. And don't touch that t.v.". The blonde sat back down and continued her conversation. Kankuro left the room, slamming the door behind him. Gaara took a seat on the couch provided in front of the flat, widescreen, high-definition television with Tivo. Naruto sat next to the red-head then picked up the remote to the television and turned it on.

"Turn down that damn t.v.", the blonde growled over the roaring sound. Naruto turned the volume down to where it was tolerable. He then turned the channel to the news. "Whoa! It's gunna be seriously hot over the next few days. Temari, is this the local weather? What channel is it? Hold on, I'll do a scan", he said loudly while laughing to himself. The blonde, Temari, growled then stood and walked over to stand in front of the two men.

"Do you want me to kill you? If you say one more damn thing I'll frame your asses and have you thrown right back in fucking jail to rot. Do you understand me? If I'm going to be your boss you're going to have to listen to me. Or you can take the second or third choice. Second: You go back to jail. Third: You die by my hand. Now shut up", she whispered fierce enough to get her point through but quiet enough to only be heard by the two. Temari turned the television off and sat back at her desk. She continued her conversation while Naruto laughed at how easily she got mad.

Half an hour later, Temari had finished with her meeting then told the couple to close the door after they left. Once she heard the click of the door she called to her brother and his best friend. The two walked over and sat where the couple just were. Temari rubbed her temples in an effort to calm down and clear her mind of how much she wanted to kill the two convicts in front of her.

"Do you know how ungrateful you two are", she finally said after about five minutes of silence. "I bail you out of jail. I give you a job. I give you a place to stay. And I only ask for one thing in return. A thing that won't even fully pay me back for all that I'm doing for you and you can't even add a 'thank you' or 'thanks Tem' or 'You're so kind Temmy'. All I get from you is ignorance and absolutely no obedience. I don't know why I'm even giving you a second chance..." Temari was now ranting about how Gaara used to be an obedient boy who followed all the rules. Naruto rolled his eyes. When he had met Gaara the boy was threating some boy who had knocked his books out of his hand earlier that day and didn't bother to help pick them up or apologize. Naruto had stopped him before he chocked the boy to death and they had been close ever since then. Gaara had told the blond the only reason he stayed around him was because he was mildly attractive and extremely amusing. Naruto didn't care about that because he said he could use the muscle for when he got caught pulling one of his pranks.

"...and it's all your fault Uzumaki", Naruto heard Temari say before she whacked on the back of the head. "You listening to me?" "I am now", he mumbled nursing his head. "Good. Now let's go see what you do for work then drop your stuff at your apartment". "Wait. Apartment", Naruto asked looking utterly confused. Gaara didn't look like he had a thought on the matter but inside he was confused but he knew what she was going to say at the same time. "You didn't think I'd let you stay in my house, did you? Do I look stupid? You'd steal a car or something", Temari said as she walked out of the office. The two followed her to the elevator and they went down to the floor above the underground parking. It was a warehouse where people were packing boxes with the things the company sold(a/n what should the sabakus sell) and taking them down into the parking lot then loading them onto the trucks. They found a woman who wore her brown hair in two tight buns atop her head.

"TenTen! I have your new workers", Temari called to the woman. The woman, TenTen, smiled at them but received nothing in return. "Gaara, Naruto, meet TenTen. She's everybody's boss in this entire building except for me. She'll tell you what to do and you'll do it or she'll call me. Right TenTen", Temari said on one breath. "Hopefully it won't come to that", TenTen responded. "It shouldn't and it better not. Why don't you tell them what they'll be doing". Temari pulled out two cellphones and gave one to each boy before walking toward the elevator.

TenTen showed the men around then told them that they would work every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday from seven in the morning to three in the afternoon. They would be taking the fully packed and sealed boxes downstairs to the trucks then loading them. After she was finished, TenTen told them to meet Temari down the street at the only apartment complex in the area. They did as told. Temari was waiting for them in the lobby.

"Bout time she let you out", complained to Temari. "I feel like I've been waiting all day. Here are your keys. I'll send Kankuro to check on you later and don't try to run anywhere because I can always track you with the phones. I work everyday until from ten until three. See you later". With that she left them standing there to digest everything she had said.

"I'm not staying here!", Naruto exclaimed angrily. "We've got a date at three".

"You're really going out with that girl and her cousin", Gaara asked as he followed the blond up the stairs to the second floor where their room was located. The room had two rooms, one bathroom, a moderate-sized kitchen, and a small living room. The two men picked their rooms and put away their things before meeting back in the living room.

"Well it's one fifty and our date is at three", the blond said sitting on the black leather couch in the middle of the living room. "What should we do". The red-head shrugged taking a seat next to his friend. The blond, once again, placed his head in the other's lap receiving pets on the head.

"You know, we never got moments like this in lock-up. Everytime I went to even touch you some guy would drag me away", the blond said receiving a 'hn' in response.

"Now that we live away from Tem and Kank, we can get away with alot more stuff".

"We just got out of prison and you're already trying to think of ways to go back".

"No. I'm thinking of ways to have fun. If I wanted to go back I'd take Temari up on her offer of sending me back".

"Fun?"

"The kind of fun we couldn't have being under constant watch. This kind". Naruto pulled Gaara's face to his and connected their mouths. The blond's tongue prodded at the red-head's mouth and, with granted entrance, ran it's way across teeth, gums, and roof of the mouth before finally asking the other tongue to play. Gaara complied, entangling his finger's in blond hair. They pulled each other closer. Then humanity hit them and they pulled back, red, swollen lips gasping for air.

"_That_ fun", panted the blond. Gaara smirked then leaned down to capture the man's lips again. The make-out session lasted for another fifteen minutes before Naruto stood holding his growling stomach.

"I need food", he cried out as he rushed to the kitchen. The red-head decided to watch television until the blond returned. In the kitchen, Naruto opened the refrigerator but saw nothing except a carton of milk and a carton of eggs. He went to the cabinet over the sink and opened it revealing several packs of instant ramen and boxes of rice.

"Yes! Tem bought ramen! _Now_ she can have a 'thank you'", the blond exclaimed happily while he began to boil water. "Hey Gaara! Want some", he asked taking out two cartons. No response came from the other room so he continued to make them both. Once they were both fully cooked, Naruto brought the two on a tray with two pairs of chopsticks into the living room taking his seat next to Gaara. The blond separated the chopsticks, said ''itadakimasu'', then slurped his noodles. The red-head picked up the other pair of chopsticks and cup of noodles then stared into it.

"Go 'head and eat it", the blond said between swallows.

"I hate this stuff", the red-head mumbled shoving the carton into the blond's hands. Naruto placed his empty cup onto the tray and started to gulp the other. Once he was finished he took the tray back into the kitchen disposing of the empty cups.

"Well, it's two so we have an hour. Wanna have a little more fun", he asked sitting in Gaara's lap facing the red-head.

"Don't you have your eyes set on two girls already".

"I don't care. You know I have a short attention span".

"Should you be proud of that".

"It's my excuse so I have to be".

"Get off".

"Why".

"You should get ready for your date. When was the last time you had a shower anyway".

"Last week. But, you're no better. Wanna shower with me?"

The blond grinned seductively and the red-head sighed then shrugged. The two stripped themselves as they made their way to the bathroom. The shower led to a long makeout/groping session before they finally got out and dressed about thirty-five minutes later.

"We better get going", Naruto said as he walked toward the door. "The cutie's expecting us at three which is in twenty minutes".

"What about the blonde bimbo", Gaara said following the blond out of the apartment and down to the lobby. They quickly found their way back to Temari and Kankuro's apartment then located the Starbucks near it with a few minutes to spare.

"We made it on time", Naruto exclaimed as he made a grand entrance into the establishment by swinging the door open loudly.

"Barely", Gaara mumbled following his blond friend in his search for their "dates". Gaara noticed them and alerted the blond who hurriedly pulled the red-head toward the two Hyugas. Upon reaching the table they could see the two women sitting, Hinata facing the two men while the second woman had her back to them as the women talked. Hinata noticed them also and raised her hand in acknowledgement. She whispered something to the woman in front of her and the woman lowered her head slightly before glancing over her shoulder.

The two men stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed that the woman who was supposedly Hinata's cousin was actually a man! But not just any man. The man they had met earlier that day in the elevator. The man smiled slightly at Gaara then turned back toward his cousin. Naruto and Gaara took seats next to their "dates" then exchanged glances.

"So", Naruto said to get a conversation started. "Hinata, this is my best friend Gaara". Gaara nodded at the woman and she returned it.

"And th-this i-is my c-cou-cousin Ne-Neji", Hinata stuttered in a low mumur.

"Hey, I'm Naruto and this is Gaara. Nice to meet you Neji-san", said Naruto adding a friendly wave. Neji nodded then looked at Gaara.

"Nice to meet you", Neji said with a slightly wider smile.

"Whatever", Gaara mumbled turning toward Naruto. "Why am I here?"

"Because Hinata-san promised Neji-san that she would meet him and she didn't want to be rude be abandoning him", Naruto answered smiling innocently at Hinata, something he had learned in prison. Gaara glared at the blond then turned to look out of the window, watching Neji out of the corner of his eye. The long-haired man was staring very closely at him for some reason and he couldn't stand when people stared.

Naruto and Hinata had started a conversation about restaurants and their service paying completely no attention to their companions. Gaara faced Neji fully and glared at him.

"What", Gaara asked angrily.

"What", Neji repeated.

"Why are you staring?"

"No specific reason".

"Unspecific reason?''

"I can't just look at you?''

"No".

"Even if the unspecific reason is that you're attractive".

"That isn't unspecific".

"Well since you know the now specific reason for my staring, can I continue".

"Whatever".

Gaara turned away again. He could feel the long-haired man's eyes undressing him. He could feel the smile creeping onto the man's face. It was so...annoying!

"Stop", he growled lowly.

"I thought I was allowed", said Neji with a smile.

"You time span has expired".

"I didn't know there was one". Gaara drummed on the tabletop with his fingertips.

"Why are you ignoring", Neji asked.

"I'm not".

"Then why won't you face me?"

"Because".

"You didn't look at me earlier either".

"I didn't know you".

"Now you do".

"No".

"Well can we at least start a decent conversation. While looking at each other". Gaara glanced over his shoulder then turned back toward the window.

"What is there to converse about", he asked quietly.

"You could tell me about you".

"There's nothing about me".

"What about your name?"

"...Sabaku Gaara".

"...Younger brother of Sabaku Temari?" Gaara nodded.

"I thought you were thrown in jail along with another for robbery?"

"No. I've been away and I took Naruto with me".

The conversations continued until about two hours later when the Hyuga cousins had to attend another appointment. After saying their goodbyes, they exchanged numbers then left to their assigned places.

When Gaara and Naruto reached their new home, they automatically laid down on their beds. This day had been very interesting. Getting let out of jail, meeting two hot girls and an equally hot guy, getting jobs, getting a new house, and going on a date. That was more than anyone expected to do in one day. Extremely more. Naruto recalled everything that had happened during that day and smiled. _'If today was this awesome'_, he thought,_'I can't wait to see what tomorrow's gunna be like'_. With that thought he feel into a dreamless sleep.

**TBC**

-

lady: how was that i know i have a lot of stories out but ill update them all soon


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: no own no sue**

**summary: naruto and gaara have just gotten out of jail but play innocent to get what they want**

**pairings: naruino sasusaku onesided-gaarasaku gaaraneji slight-naruhina kibahina onesided-narusasu**

**warnings: language yaoi lotta lime**

**ages: naruto-22 gaara-22 ino-22 sakura-22 sasuke-22 neji-23 kankuro-24 temari-25 hinata-22 tenten-23 kiba-22**

**Deceitful**

**Chapter 2: Begin the New Life**

Naruto awoke early that morning. He went to the kitchen, fixed him a cup of instant noodles then sat in the living room watching television. After about an hour, he heard light footsteps then the soft click of a door closing. Seconds later the shower began. Gaara was in the shower. _'Maybe I should join him'_, Naruto thought with a smirk that quickly dissolved. _'No. He'd probably turn me away. Or get out. He never was a morning person. He didn't sound like he wanted me to know he was there'_. The blond took his empty container into the kitchen and disposed of it before returning to the living room.

Gaara exited the bathroom in only a towel and quickly went to his room closing the door. _'I'm glad Naruto didn't try to interrupt. His "help" wouldn't have helped at all. Then he would've tried to pry. He doesn't need to know anything that happened between me and anyone'_. The red-head sighed. The blond would find out anyway so why trying to hide it. But that didn't mean he'd have to say anything. Not that he would. He started to get dressed. Of course Naruto had something planned for that day so why not be prepared to leave. And if nothing was planned they would walk around until something happened. Which always did. Either a fight, a date (or more than one), or something else that ended in conflict.

Gaara left his room and headed for the living room. There, Naruto was asleep on the couch in a ball. Gaara plopped down next to his feet. The extraweight on the couch woke the blond who sat up and looked around. "Gaara...?" he mumbled sleepily. The red-head nodded.

"What are you dressed up for", the blond asked. Gaara shrugged. Naruto gave him a once over then narrowed his eyes.

"What are you hiding?"

No answer.

"Gaara?"

Silence.

"Neji must be coming for another date". Gaara inwardly twitched. He knew this would happen but not this soon. He couldn't think of anything witty to say so maybe he should stay silent. What was that saying? 'Silence is a virtue'? Whatever.

"Or maybe that chick working the check-out slipped you her number?"

Nothing.

"Oh c'mon. Who is it? Is it Hinata? Some guy on the street? I could keep asking you or you could to tell me and I'd shut up. Your choice".

Naruto was actually going through with the threat. They sat on the couch for nearly two hours with Naruto saying "who" and Gaara replying with silence. Then Gaara went to the bathroom and Naruto followed still asking. While he was in the bathroom, Gaara's cellphone rang. He had left it in his room and hoped that it was Temari calling.

Outside of the door Naruto smirked. "I'll get that for you", he said then ran into the red-head's room. He answered it with a smile.

"Hello?"

"Gaara?" Naruto smirked. So it was Neji that Gaara was interested in. Maybe he should play innocent.

"No. Naruto. Who's this?"

"Neji". That wasn't expected. Usually his boyfriends would say they had the wrong number then hang up but this one answered.

"Nice to hear from you Neji. So why are you calling Gaara?" Maybe this question would throw him off a bit.

"I thought he might've wanted to continue our conversation from last night".

"You talked last night?"

"Yes".

"About what?"

"Personal things. Is he there?"

"Yeah hold on". Gaara was standing in the doorframe staring at the blond. He snatched the phone away and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Gaara?"

"Yes". On the other line Neji smiled.

"It's nice to hear your voice again". Gaara blushes in the slightest.

"Yours too. So why is it that you call?"

"I was wondering if you would like to talk?"

"What about?"

"Anything. Maybe even meet up later".

"What if I have something to do?"

"There are many days in a week. How 'bout it?"

"...I'll have to check with Naruto".

"You need permission from him?"

"No...but he might have something planned-"

"Nope!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "You can go on your gay way. I mean gay like happy".

"Did he say 'no'?" Neji asked trying not to sound too excited.

"...Yes but-"

"How does noon sound?"

"...Fine..."

"Good. What's your address? I'll pick you up around that time".

Gaara informed Neji of the address then they said their goodbyes before hanging up. Naruto smirked at Gaara.

"I always find out", he said while heading to his room. Gaara headed to the kitchen to fix himself a light breakfast.

Naruto picked some worn blue jeans and an orange t-shirt from his closet and put them on. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk, downing it in a few seconds. Gaara looked him over.

"Going somewhere?" the red-head asked.

"The blond smirked then answered, "Not following you so don't worry. I just want to see if that cute blonde is at work. Maybe I could have my own date".

"Is it really smart to date a girl who works in the building the other girl you're dating lives in?"

"Nope. But that's what makes it fun! If I'm lucky, another person looks good enough to be cheated on by me".

"You say that like it's an honor".

"You're just jealous because you haven't had any dick for a week. You're waaaaay over due. Neji seems willing".

"..."

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden? You weren't like this yesterday. Except when you talked to Neji. ...Holy shit! Are you in love?"

"Hell no! It's just different out here..."

"Out here? Are you saying you like being in jail?"

"...no".

"Good. I thought I'd lost you for a minute there. So, I'll see you. Call me if I should stay out for a while...unless you want me there to videotape you guys having sex...?" Gaara rolled his eyes. Naruto walked out of the apartment and downstairs to the bus stop. Gaara decided to lounge around until Neji got there.

Naruto got off of the bus in front of Temari's apartment building. He went in and spotted a pink-haired girl at the receptionists' desk talking to a raven-haired guy. He approached the desk and rang the bell. He was ignored. He rang it again. Still no attention. He slammed his fist on the bell and the girl looked his way. She told the guy to wait while she worked. The girl smiled at him but her eyes showed annoyance. Naruto was obviously interrupting something.

"Welcome to Mikasa Prince Hotel. How can I help?" she said in a phony cheery voice.

"I'm looking for one of the receptionists who works here. Blonde, blue eyes? She here?" Naruto asked slightly angry at being ignored.

"Ino? She's here. Hey Ino-pig!"

"What?" was the reply.

"You've got a visitor".

"Who?"

"Some blond".

"A blond?"

"I was here yesterday looking for Sabaku Temari", Naruto added. Sakura repeated his words. There was a loud thud in one of the back rooms before Ino came running out. She smiled at the sight of Naruto.

"It's nice to see you again. You want to go up to see the Sabakus again, right?" Ino said once Sakura and the raven began their conversation.

"Actually, I came to see you. Temari might be working anyway", Naruto responded sweetly. He even threw in one of his famous innocent smiles.

"Well that's very kind of you". Ino leaned over the counter, the first two buttons of her shirt was undone giving Naruto a perfect view of her cleavage. Probably what she wanted him to notice.

"What can I say, I'm a kind kinda guy. So do you ever see Temari-san ever pop by for a surprise visit?" Ino's took a second to think on her answer._ 'Why would he care if she came by? Unless they're...'_

"No, umm...?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto".

"No Naruto. And, may I ask, what is your relationship to Temari-san?"

"She's like my older sister. She even acts like I really am her little brother".

"Oh...so why are you here to see me?"

"I like you".

"...umm..."

"I was thinking, maybe we can go out sometime? Maybe out to dinner?"

"..." Ino looked to Sakura for advice and received a nod.

"Sure. I'd be happy to go out with you".

"Great. How 'bout I come by your place at eight on Friday?"

"Yea, sounds good. Here's my number and address", Ino said handing Naruto a piece of paper with the information stated on it.

"Okay. I'll call. I gotta go. Seeya". Naruto walked out of the door with a smirk. He always liked a challenge.

Gaara had been sitting on the couch watching t.v., his favorite pastime, when the doorbell rang. He opened it to meet a pair of pale violet eyes. His eyes widened slightly but not enough to notice.

"Neji", Gaara said in his normal voice.

"Gaara", Neji said with a smile. He was happy to see the red-head. When he first saw him he just had to get to know him better. Gaara seemed so interesting. But if you wanted to know the whole story, you had to read beween the lines. When Neji had first asked Gaara if he had been to prison, Gaara said he had been away. Most people would believe him but Hyugas could tell when you were lying. It was like they could see right through your lies.

"You're early".

"I thought I'd spend a little time with you and Naruto together before I took you alone. I mean, take you out to talk".

"Naruto isn't here". Neji's eyes lit up but Gaara didn't notice. He had already sat back down and was flipping through the channels once again. Neji sat down about two inches away from the red-head and watched the channels change before they even got on clearly, smile still plastered on.

"So maybe you and I could talk without having to go anywhere", the dark-haired man said as he shifted leaving only an inch between the two men. Gaara shrugged.

"You could tell me where you really went when you left the city". Neji pushed back a few strands of hair.

"It's none of your business".

"So it's a secret? I'm pretty good with secrets. I even have some of my own".

"It's not a secret it just has nothing to do with you".

"Well who does it have to do with?"

"No one of your concern".

"Can I know at least one thing about your life?"

"I'm a Sabaku. The youngest".

"Something I don't already know?"

"There is nothing else you need or should want to know".

"What about why you were in prison?"

"Who said I was there?"

"I making inferences".

"What led you to make an inference like that?"

"You left for about two years then just show up out of nowhere and say you were 'away'. Any person with half a brain could infer that you had to go somewhere that you didn't want anyone to know about. The only thing we don't know is where?"

"..." Gaara was being silent again. Maybe Neji was different from Naruto. Maybe Neji would leave him alone if his questions didn't get answered. But Neji had a staring problem.

Five minutes of silence and staring...

Ten minutes of silence and staring...

Fifteen minutes of silence and staring...

Twenty minutes of silence and staring...

Twenty-five minutes of silence and staring...

"Stop", Gaara commanded.

"What?"

"You know what".

"No, I don't".

"I'm serious, Hyuga".

"I have no idea what you're talking about".

"...Fine. Be the idiot".

"I think I sense a litle hostility in your voice".

"..."

"You're not talking anymore?"

"..."

"Would you talk if I swore to not ask anymore questions?"

"..."

Neji sighed. Gaara's lips twirked into a smirk. Was this guy actually falling for the silent treatment? He was as big an idiot as Naruto! Gaara's smirk was wiped off of his face when Neji chuckled softly. He was playing along! No one knew they could play along. How did he know to play along? Who told him Gaara's secrets to keeping annoying people away? How did he know?

"I can usually read people", Neji said as if he could read the red-head's mind. "You seem like the type of person who's a loner so I suppose you were trying to push me away. Why would you do that?" Gaara shrugged. He really didn't know why he always pushed people away. It was just something he did every since he was born. He was, like Neji said, a loner. "You don't push Naruto away. Do you?" Gaara shook his head. Naruto couldn't get pushed away. Naruto wouldn't allow himself to be pushed away. "Do you pushed your siblings away?" Gaara shook his head. They were the only people he could go to for anything. "Then why do you push me away? What have I done?" Gaara shrugged. "I don't like change". "I don't want to change anything in your life. I just want to be a part of it. Not even your whole life, just a small part. A part you find even the tiniest bit significant". Gaara shrugged again. "I'm not fast to trust people". "You don't have to be. I just want you to get to know me. Then you can judge". "...Whatever. I'm not fast to change or trust". Neji sighed again. They were back at the beginning of the conversation. The brunette had practically told the red-head he loved him and all he got was 'I don't like change'? He was getting nowhere extremely fast. What did it take to break this shell of his? "Don't you like me?" Neji said but mostly to himself. Gaara glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye. Did he want Gaara to like him? "Yes", Gaara replied just as soft. Neji's eyes widened in his direction. "Y-you d-do?" Oh great, he sounded like his cousin. Gaara nodded. "But you won't let me into your life?" "Neji..." Neji turned his head and his lips were met with another warm pair. The brunette's eyes closed gradually as he kissed back. He wasn't sure but...he could swear his heart was fluttering.

-

lady: i am on a roll! this is the 4th or 5th update ive done in a week! another 1 should be coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: no own no sue**

**summary: naruto and gaara have just gotten out of jail but play innocent to get what they want**

**pairings: naruino sasusaku onesided-gaarasaku gaaraneji slight-naruhina kibahina slight-narusasu**

**warnings: language yaoi lotta lime**

**ages: naruto-22 gaara-22 ino-22 sakura-22 sasuke-22 neji-23 kankuro-24 temari-25 hinata-22 tenten-23 kiba-22**

**Deceitful**

**Chapter 3: Hanging Out...?**

Naruto walked into the apartment. He saw Gaara and Neji making out on the couch but made no real notice of it and neither of the two men noticed him either. He walked into the kitchen and drank some milk from the carton before putting it back.

"Hey Gaara? I thought you would be gone by now. What happened? You get stood up?" the blond asked making his way into the living room. He stopped mid-step when he saw the two men laying on the couch just pulling away from each other after a very passionate and breath-taking snogging-session. The blond smirked.

"Hey Neji."

"Hello Naruto."

"You and Gaara having a good time?"

At this moment, Gaara pushed Neji away and walked out of the door. Naruto went to sit next to Neji.

"He's waiting for you outside you know", Naruto said as he flipped through the channels.

"Really now?" Neji said as he walked to the door. He opened it and walked out closing it behind him.

"No, I'm not waiting for you. Naruto is just a good liar", Gaara said before Neji could open his mouth. Neji stepped up next to the red-head regardless of what was just said.

"Do you want to leave? I mean...Naruto doesn't seem to mind", the brunette said glancing at Gaara out of the corner of his eye.

"..."

"Not this again."

"..."

"You have to say something sometime."

"..."

"It's destined for you to do so."

_'Destined?'_, Gaara thought with a silent chuckle.

Just then, Neji pulled Gaara to face him then quickly placed his lips upon the smaller and paler ones. Gaara's eyes widened slightly then immediately shut as he pulled closer to the other man. Neji pushed Gaara's back onto the wall opposite the door, without pulling away, and began roaming up the shorter man's shirt. Gaara's hands found themselves tangled in long brown hair and pulling out the tie that held it all together. The closer the red-head man was pushed to the wall by the brunette, the more their bodies seemed to mold together. Soon it became more than just a few kisses. It became a full out war of tongues, teeth, and lips.

Neji shifted his feet which caused his hips to rub against Gaara's. Gaara let out a strangled moan as his head flew back and hit the wall behind him. Neji smirked at him as his rub their arousals together once more. Gaara let out a full moan this time. Neji continuing to grind their erections together as he passionately kissed his red-headed lover once again. Gaara grabbed buttox pulling the two closer (if possible) together.

All that was heard in the hallway were moans, grunts, and the constant sound of teeth clattering.

Gaara was almost at his end with all of the grinding when Neji suddenly stoppped and pulled away. Gaara was about to protest when he noticed what stopped Neji's actions. Then he did something that was completely unGaara-like...

He fainted.

-

lady: sorry its so short but im freakn out!!!!...


End file.
